


Trick My Treat

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Costume Party, Dancing, Ficlet, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, slutty costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: prompto goes to a halloween party!





	Trick My Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finwaytootired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finwaytootired/gifts).

Okay, so maybe it was a mistake to walk to Noctis’s apartment from home dressed the way he is. What could possibly go wrong with his slutty Chocobo costume consisting of short yellow booty shorts, matching yellow boots, yellow suspenders over his naked torso, drowned in glitter? Complete with a gorgeous yellow masquerade mask adorned with feathers and a beak, hair slicked back, and oh, did he forget to mention the yellow tuft of feathers stitched into his shorts for his tail?

Slutty Chocobo indeed.

He’s barely three blocks away when a group of drunken idiots stumbling from some bar who knows where start hassling him. One persistently grabs his crotch and sings about ‘riding this Chocobo all day’, while the others laugh and jeer homophobic taunts before one eventually catches up to block Prompto’s way as the others close in.

Prompto tries not to cower, but they’re leaning in and touching him and he’s just starting to panic when a deep voice barks out from beyond and a shirtless behemoth of a man steps under the streetlight. Prompto’s eyes fill with relief when he recognizes Gladio’s tattooed form – mask or not, no one else has that tattoo.

His costume is lacking in the imagination department. Gladio had apparently settled for his own dark pants, no shirt, but his mask is rather elegant in its design – black with attached horns. When he walks forward, Prompto notices a tail and he nearly giggles.

Did Gladio attempt a ‘slutty’ Behemoth costume? Who the fuck cares? Any excuse for that sex god of a man not to wear a shirt and Prompto’s game.

At the interruption, one of the drunken assholes swerves around to face Gladio, though he blanches slightly at the sight he’s met with. Under the streetlight with Gladio looking down at him, the big guy kind of has a demonic vibe going.

“You know this guy?” the asshole slurs.

“Don’t gotta know him to know you’re bein’ assholes,” Gladio growls back, cracking his knuckles as he looks at each of them. “Do we have a problem here?”

Prompto’s heart leaps in his throat. Gladio doesn’t recognize him? How can he _not_? Who else would go to Noctis’s party dressed like this? _Oh!_ he thinks, _maybe it’s the hair! And the mask!_

Dissuaded by the sight of Gladio alone, the three men scurry off and Prompto rubs the back of his neck in embarrassed gratitude. “Wow,” he says after swallowing hard. “Thanks.”

Gladio smirks a bit and nods. “Don’t they know the right way to do things?” he teases. “Your costume looks complicated. Need help taking it off?”

Prompto blushes deep and ducks his head to try and hide it. “I probably should’ve thought it through before walking over to Noctis’s like this.”

He can’t call Noctis by his nickname or Gladio might get suspicious! He’s being _flirted_ with! Gladio can’t _possibly_ know who he is!

“Let’s go together,” Gladio suggests, tilting his head and waiting for Prompto to agree before the continue down the sidewalk, side-by-side.

“So,” Prompto says, attempting conversation. He’s got to keep up appearances! “Behemoth?”

“_Slutty_ behemoth,” Gladio corrects. “The real behemoth’s in my pants.”

Prompto trips in response, but tries to play it off. _Keep it cool, Prompto!_

“What a coincidence!” he exclaims, and he hopes he doesn’t sound as corny as he thinks he does trying to keep up this charade. “I’m a slutty Chocobo.”

“Huh,” Gladio deadpans. “Never woulda guessed.”

Prompto blinks up at him as they reach the complex. “Really?”

Gladio laughs as he opens the door for Prompto and then follows him to the lift. It’s taken him a minute, but he finally realizes that Prompto thinks he doesn’t recognize him, and he’s truly considering the games he could play with the younger man. There’s such a world of options at his fingertips, but all he can really think about is how good the blond looks dressed like that.

They reach the Noctis’s floor and can hear the music from the elevator. Surely the neighbors have complained or maybe Noctis vacated the floor for the evening? Who even knew what the prince was capable of getting Ignis to help him with at this point. The door to his apartment is wide open, friends are scattered throughout with the lights off and neon party lights on in their place. Black lights illuminate all sorts of confetti strewn throughout the apartment and Gladio has to laugh at the nightmare Ignis will be faced with in the morning.

How on _Eos_ did Noctis get him to agree to this?

As they step through the doorway, Prompto nearly beelines to Noctis before he hesitates, Gladio can’t see him talk to Noctis like this or he’ll figure it out! Fortunately for him, Gladio stops him.

“Hey, Chocobo,” he says, “save a dance for me later, yeah?”

Prompto blushes and is super grateful for the dark lights. “Y-yeah!” he darts off into a group of people to lose Gladio, and then makes his way over to Noctis.

“_There_ you are,” the prince exclaims. “Where have you been?”

Prompto comes to a stop at the sight he’s met with: Noctis is dressed in a glittery skin-tight outfit that leaves _nothing_ to the imagination, with jewels placed at precarious locations – nipples and crotch of course – that match his blue glittery mask. “What are _you_ supposed to be?”

Noctis frowns but before he can answer, Ignis speaks for him from the counter. “He’s the slutty Crystal, can you not tell?”

Looking to the counter, Prompto is stunned to find Ignis splayed across it, dressed in a spotted velvet catsuit with a plunging v-neckline. He’s wearing ears and a cat masquerade mask and Prompto doesn’t have to guess what he is.

“Slutty Coeurl?”

Ignis practically purrs. “I always knew you were a smart boy.”

Prompto lifts an eyebrow and looks back at Noctis. “What did you do to Ignis?”

Noctis grins and looks back at the Adviser. “Promised him fun after the party,” he says before lowering his voice. “He’s also been through three glasses of wine.”

Prompto laughs before he looks around for Gladio. “Dude, Gladio totally doesn’t recognize me.” He turns back to the prince. “He’s been flirting with me!”

It’s Noctis’s turn to lift an eyebrow as he looks around the living room for Gladio, spotting him by the drinks. “Huh,” he says, “you should dance with him before he figures it out.”

The suggestion sobers Prompto a little and he frowns, realizing that once Gladio figures out who he is it’s all over. He needs to down one drink and seduce the slutty Behemoth before the clock strikes midnight and the ball ends for slutty Chocobo Cinderella.

Just as Gladio leaves the drink table, Prompto reaches it and finds something he likes. He drinks it a little too fast but it’s on purpose. He throws the bottle away and makes his way out to the dance floor with some of his friends, getting into the music and enjoying himself. Before long, he feels eyes on him, and it’s a weird feeling, one that has him looking around in surprise.

“I honestly can’t believe he thinks I don’t recognize him,” Gladio laughs as he takes a swig of his beer.

Ignis scoffs softly and stretches, feline-like. “Surely you know he has a crush on you,” he replies lazily as Noctis facepalms beside him.

“Iggy, I don’t know if Prompto wants you telling his secrets…”

Gladio’s eyebrows lift as he looks at both of them. “No shit?” he asks, receiving simultaneous nods that have him looking back at the lithe form of Prompto dancing out in the middle of the room.

When Prompto spots those amber eyes studying him from next to the counter where Ignis is still lying, he blushes and bites his lip, heart leaping in his chest as he starts to dance. He keeps it clean, there are people here who will _not_ let him live this down should he embarrass himself, but he finally motions with his finger for Gladio to come to him, and he’s surprised when the big guy stalks towards him like a hunter to his prey.

They meet in the middle of the living room where the sofa usually is, and Gladio tugs him close to where Prompto is practically straddling one of his ‘behemoth’ thighs. He stares up and swallows as they dance together, something weird and sensuous, and he _knows_ the alcohol is kicking in (shut up, he’s a lightweight).

They dance for what feels like forever before taking a break by the snack table, where Prompto fills up on sweets as Gladio gets them another drink. Prompto doesn’t even think to question how Gladio had known what drink he liked, only takes it from the big guy’s hands and throws it back before they’re back out on the dance floor.

By now, he’s feeling good. This is probably the best a date between them could go without Gladio knowing who he is, but it’s getting late and if he drinks anymore, he can’t keep who he is a secret for much longer! He tries to pull away, but an arm slips around him and brings him close.

“Hey, Chocobo,” the big guy whispers and Prompto lets out a breath before lips press against his own.

Violet eyes fly open before fluttering closed, and Prompto presses closer before gasping when his mind catches up to him and throws him back. He touches his lips just as Gladio reaches for his mask, but he stops those big hands from reaching their goal.

“Nooo,” he practically whines. “Not my secret identity!”

Gladio’s hands hesitate and he tilts his head. “What makes you think I don’t already know?”

Prompto practically pouts in response. “…You do?”

Nodding, Gladio dips a finger in the waistband of those tight booty shorts and tugs Prompto closer. “You think I’d dance and kiss just anyone here tonight, Prom?” he whispers low into the blond’s ear, smiling when Prompto jerks back in surprise, flushed. “You’re the only treat I want on my sack this Halloween.”

Prompto’s hands fly to his mouth, torn between laughter and shock that Gladio knew who he was this whole time. “You mean, you _knew_?”

“Why, is that a problem?” Gladio asks in reply. “Why didn’t you say somethin’?”

Prompto frowns, lifting the mask from his face. “Oh yeah, Noct’s shrimpy little nerd friend is gonna ask out the Shield,” he says with a roll of his eyes. “That’ll go over well at the Citadel.”

Gladio frowns, reaching to lower the mask back on to Prompto’s face. “I like the slutty Chocobo better,” he admonishes rather gently. “Slutty Chocobo was confident and knew what he wanted.” He leans in close. “Whoever the slutty Chocobo is, is _hot_.”

Prompto smiles a little, touching his mask as he looks up at Gladio. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Gladio affirms with a nod, tugging Prompto close by the waistband again. “Let’s say we blow this joint and you come trick my treat?”

Prompto falls against Gladio laughing, but nods in eager agreement. The party’s been winding down anyway and Ignis is so far gone, he’s splayed completely across the counter while Noctis stands on the opposite side blowing a whistle and dancing to the beat of the music blaring through his apartment.

Gladio slips a hand behind Prompto and dips it past the waistband of those shorts as they leave the apartment complex together and walk to the street. They climb into a taxi instead of walking, so that the only person manhandling Prompto anymore tonight, will be Gladio.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> with a little help from @thwippersnapple, this is a "ficlet" for @finwaytootired
> 
> I hope you like it! I'm so nervous. D:
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos and comments! <3
> 
> \--
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
